A Unforgettable Christmas Eve
by Kari Kamiya Takaishi
Summary: It's only a few weeks away from Christmas and Hikaru hasn't seen her friends for a while and asks them all to come over besides for one man who is million miles away. Will there be a big surprise for the girl? Read and review to find out! LH, UC, FF


**__**

Author note: This is my first Rayearth fic so please go easy on me if you would. I would greatly appreciate any comment that you have! I'd like for anyone to give me some advice or in better terms constructive Criticism because it would do me some good if you think. Maybe in the near future if I do another Rayearth fic that it could help me out. So if you would… please read and review and tell me what you think about what you are about too or have read. I would greatly appreciate it! And yes I know that Christmas is some time away but I figured that I would get a heard start into it because well it's really not that far away. Or so I don't think anyways. ((Giggles)) Well if you would please read and review I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you so very much.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth. 

****

Couples: Ferio/Fuu, Clef/Umi, Lantis/Hikaru

****

A Unforgettable Christmas Eve

**__**

It's almost a new beginning of a new year. It feels like yesterday was the new year for this year but instead it's already the third week of December. Where does time go? I guess I shall never know…

People swarmed the busy street of Tokyo, Japan; some with bags, some with briefcase's, and some with their hands shoved deeply in their pants pockets, and there are some holding a love ones hand just with amazement by the streets look. Lights of all sorts was scattered around; It's actually a shame that this holiday only comes around once a year.

Lamp posts shinned brightly down on the busy city, with Christmas lights covering up and down every lamp post in Tokyo the way it looks. Small, medium, and large stores put their own amazing displays of lights out to attract the people, which I must admit… their doing a good job at it.

_I wish everyday of the year could be this beautiful._ My mind taunted to my expense. _Who are you kidding Shidou, Hikaru… everyday of the year like this will only bore you._ My inner bully pronounced to me in a harsh laughter way.

I smiled and sighed, watching my breath float upward towards the dark, black sky. Grabbing my beanie that lays on the top of my head, I took my mittens on either side and yanked down to cover my cold ears from the mist night.

I watched couples hold one another's hands, laughing or talking amongst themselves, being friendly with one another in all different shapes and ways. It's so… magnificent to watch two love ones show the world how they feel about one another. 

"Donation Ms.?" A man with scraggly hair and holes in everything he has on asked. I felt terrible, that my heart deliberately hurt seeing the man in this situation that he was in, and this close to a holiday also. Seeing the dirt smeared across his cheek I felt pitiful to this poor man…

Reaching into my pocket I grabbed a bunch of yens and didn't bother counting it, and just handed it to him. I knew that if I was or were to get into the same situation as this man, that I would like for someone else to do the same for me.

His eyes lighted up and shot down looking at the yens that he behold in his hand. I smiled watching him look at it. His eyes looked up at me and they began to fill with tears. I could see the appreciation in his eyes and also if this was some kind of joke that I was taunting him with…

"It's all yours." I said feeling a large weight lift from my heart like it was wrapped in chains and for the first time is left free. It actually feels really… good to do something like that.

"T-Thank you. Thank you so very much! God bless you young lady. You have a heart of an true angel." The man announced, while excitement filled his heart and soul.

I giggled slightly, "Your greatly welcomed. I hope that's enough to get you through the holiday at least." 

"Yes, my family is going to be so happy."

_Family._ The word stuck out like a dagger to ones heart. I smiled sheepishly at him, "Do you have any kids sir?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, I have five of them. Two boys and Three girls; they mean everything to me. The oldest is seven. Their such wonderful children, but since we couldn't pay the bills on time we went broke and the children took everything well, but their mother didn't. She left me about a year ago." His voice crackled slightly looking down at the money still in awe and enjoyment also with it.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I felt terrible to hear it. It was not right for her to leave him just because they could not pay the bills. Love is always suppose to be there for one another… isn't it?

__

"It probably was bound to happen. It's not a big deal." The man said putting the money in his coat pocket and tapped it. 

I looked down…

"Well," He began, "I better let you be on your way. I thank you though for your wonderful help Ms. I hope that you have a wonderful Christmas and I hope that the loved one you love will show up on your door step one day, and he tells you how he feels. He's going to be a lucky man." The man said taking his beanie off and holding it against his chest and then put it back on and began to walk away.

I smiled and began to walk the opposite direction in which he was going. I couldn't help but feel happy and enjoyed for the deed that I did… I shoved my hands deeply in my pockets and whistled a small tune all the way home…

Once I got to the door step I inserted the key and walked in… flipping the light on and taking my heavy clothing off I walked over towards the couch and plopped down. Watching the fire burn brightly in front of me. Ah! The beauty in which is posses.

Picking the phone up I dialed a number. Not any ordinary number but one of my closes friends phone number,_ Ryuuzaki, Umi._ Listening to the phone ring in my ear I took a remote and pointed it towards the radio that laid on the top of the mantel place. Christmas songs filled the room softly…

"_Hello?"_ A girl on the other end of the phone said softly.

"Hey Umi, I was wondering if your going to be busy Christmas eve?" I asked getting up and going over towards the small island that was in the middle of the room.

_"I don't thinks so. Why do you ask?"_ Umi asked as I heard paper in the background being ripped.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to get together? I was thinking about you, Fuu, and Ferio all coming over here for Christmas eve? I mean if that's alright with you?" I wrapped my hand around the drawer and opened it… getting a pin and paper out I put it on the table and began to jot some things down.

_"Um, Hikaru, is it alright if say Clef comes?" _

I stopped writing. _Clef? Here? When did that happen? I thought that he went back home and he'd never come back, like La…_ My mind paused, as I smiled weakly feeling so alone… so awkward that I don't have no one here with me… and there's my friends who have there boyfriend and husband with them. "Yeah, um, so I guess that means Clef's back then right?" I asked.

_"Yeah, the other day he came over and I guess he's staying here now! Isn't that great?"_ Umi said with excitement in her voice. 

"Yeah it's wonderful! I'm really happy for you Umi! You and Clef deserves each other." I said as I heard the girl I once knew when she was fourteen on the phone giggle.

_"Well, I'll see you then later! I'll tell Clef and I bet that Fuu will be happy that we get together. It's been a very long time since we all really talked hasn't it?"_ Umi said with a small sigh.

"Yeah it has been a while that we have talked." I said lowly, jotting more things down.

_"So then we all can catch up with one another!"_ Umi announced with a high pitched tone voice.

"Yeah, catching up sounds really nice. Hey Umi I'll let you go so that I can get a hold of Fuu and tell her and see if that she'd like to come down this Christmas eve."

__

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later then." 

"Yup, later."

_"Bye." _I heard Umi said and heard the phone click.

I hit the off button and sighed heavily. Everyone has someone besides… me. I felt my heart sorrow and melting each time I thought about it.

I looked down at the phone and hit the talk button and dialed Fuu's phone number…

Blinking, not ready for someone to pick up on the first ring, I heard a deep males voice on the other end…

"Hello?" He said.

I recognized the voice, and smiled. "Hey Ferio, this is Hikaru. I was wondering… do you and Fuu have anything planned this Christmas eve?"

Silence… That's all there was and then I head him say, "No we don't have anything planned, why do you want to know?"

"Well I was just wondering because I was going to get everyone together and everything… there's Clef, and Umi and I was wondering if you'd guys would like to come over?"

"Yeah! It's been a while since I've talked to old Clef! How is that old foggy doing?" I heard Ferio ask with a chuckle.

"Oh I don't know, Umi told me just a few minutes ago that he came back and everything."

"So that old man finally broke down and decided coming back huh? I wonder when Lantis is going to do the same? Lantis is more stubborn though. It would be a few centuries before he'd actually break down and come back here."

"Yeah I guess so, so you guys will come then?" I pushed my red hair that was getting in my face away and slipped it behind my ear.

"Yeah why not. You can count us there." 

"Well that's good. I guess I'll see you guys in a few days."

"Yup, and Fuu has been meaning to call you to tell you and Umi something but I guess the time is better now then ever!"

"Tell us something? What is it that she has to tell us Ferio?"

"I'm not aloud to say. Fuu told me that I can't say a word to you guys because she wants to do it. I don't know why she gets this way. It bugs me that I can't tell anyone." I heard Ferio huff.

I laughed slightly, "Well I bet Fuu isn't doing this on attention now is she?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if she's not." 

"Well you're just going to have to wait." I snickered walking back over towards the fire place and plopping back down.

"Yeah, well I should let you go and I'll see you in a few days." Ferio said.

"Yeah, talk to you on the twenty-fourth."

"Yeah, bye Hikaru."

"Bye Ferio."

I clicked the phone off and smiled towards the bright fire place that glistered brightly. I couldn't believe that it's been so long since I have seen my friends. We graduated this year and we promised one another that we would keep in contact with one another, but we really didn't. We called each other at the end and then when Ferio and Fuu had gotten married… it seemed like our friendship just… spread out more and more. It was actually really sad. 

Turning the radio off I flipped the television on… watching it… feeling my eyes slightly ease down from being out in the cold and then coming in were it was warm… I was quickly fast asleep on the couch…

**_(A day before Christmas eve)_**

Time quickly went by… I couldn't believe that it was almost Christmas eve. I was rushing around trying to get everything ready, but it seemed impossible!

_Why did I wait the last minute?!_ My mind asked as it groaned.

_Because you're the type of person who is like that._ My inner bully interpreted. I putted pots in the oven and pots was boiling on the top of the stove. I felt like I was draining everything in my body that I've got, but I had to keep going. Even if laying down on the couch looked so good at the moment.

Taking the stove mittens off my hands I grabbed a dust rag and began to clean the house. From top to bottom, from side to side. Everything had to be cleaned. I wasn't going to have my friends that I haven't seen for almost six months come inside my home that is a disaster…

Finishing my cleaning I grabbed a hold of my stove mitten slipped it on and opened the stove… the fresh smell of honey baked ham filled my entire home. It was a sweet aroma… I love the smell of fresh food. 

Taking it out I wrapped it in aluminum foil and placed it inside the crowded refrigerator. I walked back over and turned the oven off and thrown my mittens on the counter table. I sighed. It was so nice to finally have everything finished. 

I began to make my way over towards the couch until It dawned on me… I didn't have a gift for my friends. I grabbed my coat and things and started my way outside and down the side walk of the street…

Small snowflakes fallen slowly towards the ground and disappearing slowly once it reached. It didn't feel much like Christmas as I'd like it to feel. My family… gone and no one to enjoy the holiday with besides with my friends but they've got someone on Christmas to enjoy their time with. I'm just here in this big old house all alone. I don't even know why I even had to have a home so big.

Shoving my cold hands deeply in my pockets I came up to a small shop. I never really seen this shop around before. It was something different and there looked like there was no people in there. But the things that was displayed was so beautiful… I had to have a look…

Opening the stores door, a doorbell rang and a person with elf looking ears and eyes soft and soft can get came from the back…

"Good day Ms." The woman said with a smile.

"Good day." I said with a smile grinning back at her.

"Is there anything that I can help you with?" She had asked putting some type of ornament in a case.

"Well, I have these four friends that are coming over tomorrow and I don't know what to get them…" I began and that's when everything started to come out… I felt like this woman knew my whole life. Like I could tell her anything and everything. Weird it might seem but she looked so friendly and lately, everything has been stressful on me…

With Oh's and Aw's she risen her hand and closed her eyes still with the smile on her face, "Need to say no more, I have the prefect gifts for your friends." Handing me four things that was wrapped in paper I looked down at them. Wondering why she doesn't unwrap them.

"Can I take a look?" I asked.

"Oh no dear. I would advise you not to look, trust me on that one." The woman said.

I looked back down, "But what are they?" 

"Something special that I know your friends will love. You must trust me on this one dear. They are free for you. You need not to pay for the items that I have given to you, they are a token of appreciation."

My mouth opened, she gave them to me but I can't look at them. It was more than ironic to me but I couldn't go without paying the dear lady, "Well at least let me pay you for the trouble that you had to hear my boring life." I began to dig deeply in my coat pocket… feeling around… I felt my face go expressionless.

"I had my money in my pocket just a few seconds ago. I don't know where it went." I said looking down inside of the coat pocket.

"See, then there is more of a reason for you not to give me money because you do not have any."

"No I have money and I swear I had it in this pocket! I don't know where it went too though." I muttered looking around.

"It's alright dear. Please… take these and don't worry about anything. I enjoyed your company." The woman said and walked towards the back of the room.

I sighed and began to slowly walk out of the store with the four wrapped gifts in my hands. 

Getting back to my place I reached in my coat pocket one more time, and there I found my money. It was weird.

"Huh, I thought that I lost this. I guess I must not of not reached down far enough." I muttered to myself hanging my coat up and began my journey into wrapping the gifts without looking at them.

The suspense was killing me. I wanted to see them so bad. I wanted to know what the lady have gave me to give to my friends. But I have to go on her words. 

Finishing up it was already getting late and I went straight to bed. 

When morning finally came, bird chirped outside of my window waking me up from the wonderful dream that I was having…

Yawning, I stretched my arms out towards the air and smiled. It's Christmas eve and the time I get to see my friends.

Getting up I walked over towards my closet. Looking for the perfect blouse and skirt to wear…

Finally finding one I slipped the blouse over my head and slipped the skirt up to my waist. Picking my pajama's up that was laying on the floor… I walked over to the hamper and placed the material in it. Looking at my bed I began to fix my sheets quickly and began to go downstairs and prepare the meal…

When time went by the doorbell ranged. I wiped my hands off in a towel and opened the door. Seeing Fuu and Ferio I smiled brightly, "Hey you guys!" I said giving Fuu a hug, noticing that the blonde girl had picked up some, but not much weight.

"Hey Hikaru… you look great!" Fuu exclaimed.

"You do too Fuu." I said giving her a hug.

"Oh what about me how do I look?" Ferio asked in kidding with us.

I looked at Ferio, "I don't know Ferio, you look like you're getting pal and it looks like your losing weight? Are you feeling alright?" 

Ferio gave a serious look, "Why do you ask that and why do you say that I look pal? I think I look pretty good." He said taking his hands and rubbing his chin with the tip of his fingers.

"Oh well I don't think you look that good do you think he does Fuu?" I asked giving Fuu a wink as the two walked in and I shut the door behind them.

"Oh yeah, he's been looking like that since we've gotten married." Fuu giggled.

"Hey!" Ferio said as his golden-yellow eyes lighten up.

I giggled, "I was kidding."

"Well that wasn't nice!" Ferio said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"So Fuu, Ferio tells me that you have something to tell me and Umi."

Fuu looked over at Ferio and smiled, "Yeah I do have something to tell you. But you have to wait until I'm ready to tell you."

"Oh okay, well whenever your ready you can tell us." I said with a smile.

"It has been some time hasn't it Hikaru?" Fuu asked looking at me sadly.

"Yeah it has been Fuu."

"What happened to all of us?" She asked with a small sniffle, moving the blondish brown hair away from her face.

"I don't know Fuu, since everything, everything has changed. I don't think it's nothing terribly wrong but I miss the old ways."

"Yeah I do too."

((_Ding Dong_))

Hearing the doorbell ring I quickly walked over and opened it. Standing there was Umi and Clef. Clef, nose red and anything and Umi smiled brightly at me.

"Hey Hikaru!" She said as I left them in and closed the door behind her.

"Fuu!"

"Umi!" 

I heard the two girls cried each other names and gave one another a hug laughing and giggling amongst the two.

"Well Clef, I wasn't expecting you to be in town." I heard Ferio said with a smile on his face and running his fingers through his green hair.

"Yeah well I decided that it wouldn't hurt me to visit." Clef interpreted giving a sniffle, as the two sat down on the couch.

"Visit? I thought that you told me the other day that you were staying for good?" I heard Umi say with a smile.

"Ummmiii." Clef muttered.

"So the old bird finally figured to settle down huh?" Ferio asked with a giggle.

"Ferio, drop it." Clef muttered.

"I see that you thought about wearing regular cloths." I said sitting down in a chair next to the fire place.

"Yeah, Umi made me. She told me that if I wear what I have I probably would have people turning some heads." 

I giggled, "Yeah, you probably would Clef. It wouldn't surprise me any if some little kid asks why you're dressed up for Halloween during this time of the year."

Clef shot over and looked at me that basically said _back off._

When time passed and we were seated to eat everything was loud. We laughed until we could not laugh no more.

((_Ding Dong))_

Hearing the door bell ring one more time I looked over at it. Things went silent. I didn't understand who could or would be at the door. Getting up from the dinners table, wiping my hand on a napkin and my mouth I walked over towards the door I opened. Gasping as who I saw I covered my mouth with my hands, I couldn't believe who I saw.

"Hikaru." I heard the man who stood on my front step say, ringing wet from the snow.

"Ye-Yes." I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner but I just couldn't stand being alone any longer." 

"Lantis… come in." I said, opening the door.

"Well well if it's not the good old Lantis. He finally broke down too." Ferio said leaning back on the chair.

"What is he talking about?" Lantis whispered to me.

I giggled and whispered back, "I think he had one to many tonight." 

"Ohhhh." Lantis said nodding his head.

"Well since we're all together… I guess it's time to tell everyone what I've been keeping." Fuu said with a small squeaked.

"Fuu's pregnant." Ferio said packing food in his mouth.

Fuu shot Ferio a look, "Why did you tell them!"

"Ohh, did I say something?" Ferio asked looking around.

"Oh brother." Fuu moaned.

"What?" Ferio said.

"Well, isn't this nice when you get here." Lantis chuckled.

"Yeah and it's been a very long time since we all have seen one another too." I muttered over to him.

As we all chuckled, laughed, congratulated Fuu, and I gave my friends their gifts and asked many questions, nothing really couldn't be any better than this. I held Lantis hand tightly and smiled at him… it all seemed like a dream, but I was more glad that it isn't a dream.

Finally sitting there listening to everyone something hit me that the man had told me when I had gave him that money, he made mention about a man coming to my home. Did he… no impossible… isn't it? And my money, and the lady? Is everything out of… magic? I guess I will never know.

**__**

The End!

**__**

Author note: I was going to write another part to this fic but first off I'd like to know what you think… should I do another part to this fic? Or should I not? It's all up to you, I was thinking about doing one when Fuu has her baby and more things with Lantis and Hikaru in it, but it's all up to you so, please tell me what you think. All reviews are grateful appreciated. Thank you.

~Dreamer Within


End file.
